Gáe Bolg
The Gáe Bolg (ゲイボルグ, alternately translated Gayborg in Fire Emblem Treasure) is one of the holy weapons in Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War and was the weapon of Noba. The only people who actually wield the Gáe Bolg in game are Cuan during the end of Chapter 3 and when Cuan is a NPC in Chapter 5 when he is being attacked by Trabant, and Altenna from when she is first seen in Chapter 8 till the end. Also, in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776, it is stated that a flag of the Gáe Bolg used to hang from Leonster Castle while the descendents of Noba were still in power. Curse of the Gáe Bolg This curse is mentioned in Chapter 3 of Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War when Ethlin is afraid to give her husband Cuan the Gáe Bolg. The story of the curse started with the brother and sister Crusaders Noba and Dain, who were envied for having such a close relationship, and this allowed the siblings to jointly rule the Thracian Peninsula as one country, where both the Manster District and Thracia Peninsula are located during the beginning of the game. At some point, Noba married a knight who was a good friend of her brother's, and the two lived happily for a good while. However, at some point, Noba's husband and Dain got into an argument, and they started fighting. Noba tried to break up the fighting, but ended up impaling her husband on the Gáe Bolg by accident. Noba committed suicide, and Dain died a mysterious death, and this started a series of unfortunate events that happened within the Lenster royal family, which ended up with Thracia splitting into north and south districts. After these events, it became known that the Gungnir and the Gáe Bolg are somehow linked, and that the Gáe Bolg is the lance that has caused both love and sorrow. For that reason, Ethlin was hesitant to give Cuan Noba's lance, as she believed it would end up in their happiness being ruined by Cuan's possible death. Both the Yied Massacre, where Cuan (who possessed the Gáe Bolg at the time) and Ethlin were killed by Trabant (who possessed the Gungnir at the time), and the conflict that separates the stepsiblings Areone and Altenna, are both derived to be due to the Curse of the Gáe Bolg, although the curse may have ended by the stepsiblings' reunion in Grannvale. Appearance The Gáe Bolg also has a different appearance than the art work depicts. In game it has a brownish reddish handle and has one oddly shaped tip. There is a red jewel in the middle along with a yellow swirl around it. Weapon Stats Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War | Gáe Bolg |Lance |* |50 |30 |70% |1 |15 |50,000 |Strength +10, Skill +10, Defense +10 |} '*'Holy Blood Requirement: Major Noba Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 (Unused) *Weapon Rank: B *Might: 20 *Hit: 100 *Range: 1-2 *Critical: 50 *Weight: 2 *Worth: 200 *Uses: 90 *Effects: Str +10, grants the Charisma, Ambush, Awareness, and Wrath skills. Fire Emblem: Awakening *Weapon Rank: A *Might: 15 *Hit: 75 *Critical: 10 *Range: 1 *Uses: 25 *Worth: 0 Effect: Def +5 Etymology Gáe Bolg is the spear of the Irish folk hero, Cu Chulainn. Gallery File:Gae Bolg.jpg|The Gáe Bolg as it appears in the Fire Emblem Museum File:Gae Bolg.png File:Altenna gae bolg.jpg|Altenna with the Gáe Bolg.